gdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Killer 7
Après Chiant Mou, il convient de dresser le protrait de la seconde source de branlette intellectuelle de comptoir GDCienne, Killer 7. = Le Scénario = En surfant sur la page Wikipédia, de Killer 7, il n'est nul fait mention du scénario. Je les comprends parfaitement, il est possible que je finisse à l'asile psychiatrique pour ce que je vais faire. Mais bon, je suis prêt à sacrifier une partie de ma santé mental pour préserver les ames pures et innocentes des forumeurs de GDC Pour faire court, dans Killer 7, tout le monde s'appelle Smith, un peu comme l'agent Smith dans Matrix, sauf qu'ils ont pas la même tête, pour renforcer la confusion. Harman Smith est un vieux grabataire en fauteuil roulant, dont le seul organe en état de fonctionner est le zizi, dont il use et abuse tout au long du jeu. Il parait qu'il est très fort et très puissant, mais autant vous le dire tout de suite, c'est juste une supposition, vu que les seuls moment d'action offerts par ce pépé c'est les scènes de culbute avec Samantha, sa petite Maid Kikoo Jap émo Kawai dominatrice. Suda 51 a réussi le tour de force de créer LE héros qui sert à rien. En face de Harman Smith se trouve Kun Lan, l'incarnation d'un démon avec qui ils s'affrontent depuis des siècles dans des parties d'échec endiablés. Pépé ne pouvant plus bouger les pièces lui-même, il fait appel à une bande de kévin tous plus émo kikoo jap les uns que les autres afin d'empêcher le mal d'infester la politique Japonaise avec à leur tête Garcian Smith. Tous sont plus où moins différentes incarnations de Harman Smith. Si certains chercheraient du sens à cette état de fait, le terme "incarnation" n'est rien d'autres que de la branlette supplémentaire pour indiquer au joueur qu'il peut changer de Héros à volonté. D'ailleurs, GrassHopper studio, les champions du monde de la branlette vidéoludique intello chiante, assument parfaitement le côté branlette de leur jeu, en présentant au début du chapitre 3 de Killer 7 une espèce de Chico Tektonik en train de mimer une masturbation. Grasshopper est également responsable d'un autre jeu de branlette, No More Heroes. Kun Lan cherche à pourrir la situation géopolitique mondial en cheatant les éléctions au Japon, ce qui provoque une contre-attaque violente et immédiate des Etats-Unis. C'est aussi incompréhensible qu'un David Lynch, aussi chiant qu'une émission de Bernard Pivot un soir de foot. Bref, gens normaux, passez votre chemin. Chaque phrase de ce résumé ne pouvant qu'aboutir à un massive Spoil, je m'arrêterais là. Je vous parlerai du gameplay après avoir avalé un tube de Lexomil pour faire passer mon mal de crâne. I'm not quite sure how to say this; you made it exrteemly easy for me! Merci Ethomit j' ai prit tous les guieds du routard est ca fais quand meme presque 45? d' economiser, et tout de suite ce qui me viens en tete c' est ton article sur le jailbreak, merci aux editeurs aussi Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Overhype Catégorie:Nintendo Catégorie:Branlette intellectuelle